eatbulagafandomcom-20200216-history
Suffer Sireyna 2014
Suffer Sireyna 2014 is a "beauty contest" for not-so-beautiful flamboyant gays and trans women who will compete against each other in food challenges, acting skits, and question-and-answers. It is a subsegment of Juan for All, All for Juan: Bayanihan of d' Pipol. '' The contestants are made to suffer through outrageous requests by the hosts, like the ingestion of Barako coffee in powder form while struggling to verbalize their witty introductory mottos or sayings. The contestants are judged by the studio audience based on the amount of applause received. The daily winners will then move on to the month-long grand finals, competing in wacky obstacle courses. A running gag in the daily rounds was the amount of cash prize given to the winner. In the third episode of the contest, the hosts started giving out a cash prize of ₱500 for the daily winner. The cash amount that were given every next episode increased very diminutively without reaching ₱1,000. The segment is a spoof of the classic ''Eat Bulaga! ''transgender beauty pageant ''Super Sireyna. The title of the segment is a portmanteau of the two Filipino words "sirena" (mermaid) and reyna (queen). Notable contestants of Suffer Sireyna 2014 ''is Miss Malaysia Robert Dizon. the "Marian Rivera" look-alike of Brgy. 320, Zone 21, Sta. Ana, Manila, who went on to become a noteworthy contestant in ''It's Showtime's Miss Q and A as Odessa Jones in 2018. She made a guest appearance in the March 1 episode of Suffer Sireyna 2018 ''when the Sugod Bahay gang visited her barangay once again. ''Suffer Sireyna 2014 Unlike other pageants, the grand finals of Suffer Sireyna is more than one month long. The daily grand finals typically involves three grand finalists who must undergo a question-and-answer portion and an obstacle course in order to move on the next daily grand finals. The daily grand finals are basically elimination rounds until only five grand finalists are left to compete in the championship round. The ultimate grand finals of the competition was held on 2 August 2014 in the Marikina Sports Complex. There were five finalists from different barangays across Metro Manila who must complete an obstacle course as the deciding factor for the competition's winner. First, each contestant must run around each cone as quickly as possible while carrying a sack of rice on their back. Then, the contestants must find a number in the two inflatable kiddie swimming pools. They must then solve a basic mathematical equation as specified by the hosts using those two numbers. Next, they must ride a bicycle with no pedals following a track toward the next station. The next station involves crawling under a garter obstacle course as fast as possible. The final station is a food challenge in which the contestants must completely eat kebab. The grand finalist with the fastest time wins the beauty pageant. Gilbert Larquez, the Isabelle Daza look-alike of Brgy. Arkong Bato, Valenzuela was proclaimed as the grand winner of the not-so-beauty pageant, receiving ₱200,000 in cash prize and a Juan for All, All for Juan showcase, which were essentially the prizes given by sponsors in the regular Juan for All, All for Juan: Bayanihan of d' Pipol segment. The winner of Best in Costume who received ₱10,000 was Joseph Baldomero, the Marian Rivera look-alike of Brgy. Malanday, Valenzuela City. Category:Segments Category:Barangay Segments Category:Not-So-Beauty Pageants Category:Segments for the LGBT Community Category:2010s Segments Category:2014 Segments Category:Spoof Segments Category:Juan for All, All for Juan Category:Pageants Category:LGBT Pageants